Teamwork Makes The Dream Work
by ginnyrules27
Summary: CAPTAIN AMERICA: WINTER SOLDIER AU After Steve, Natasha, and Sam confront Sitwell on the roof, Steve realizes that the other Avengers might be in trouble as well. What happens though when the other Avengers sans Bruce realize that Natasha and Steve are in trouble? Well, they come to avenge their friends! Look out Hydra! The Avengers are coming for you!


Chapter One

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything here! Everything from Captian America: Winter Soldier belongs to MARVEL. I'm just borrowing it for a while.

So I had the idea for this story after watching Captain America: Winter Soldier for the sixth time. You know when ideas just sort of hit you out of no where? That was this story in a nutshell. So please let me know what you think!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

As Sitwell laid on the roof, panting and gasping for air after his impromptu admittance of HYDRA's plan, Steve couldn't help but back away from the man he once trusted. Despite already knowing HYDRA was still around, he couldn't help but feel the small sting of betrayal that he'd felt that day in the elevator with Rumlow.

He had built a report with Rumlow, and at times it had almost felt like having Bucky back but now…knowing Rumlow was HYDRA just made him feel sick to his stomach. Knowing that an organization that Steve had trusted had been overrun by a group he had sworn to defeat made him feel almost helpless.

But there was no time for that now. Steve could only focus on what was important—stopping HYDRA from winning and taking over by causing the death of millions of people around the world.

Steve was brought back to the present by a sudden realization that he couldn't believe he didn't notice before. Sitwell had mentioned Bruce Banner. If Banner was on the target list, that meant that all of the Avengers were potentially on HYDRA's target list. Didn't it?

"Romanoff, a word?" Steve called out to Natasha and gestured toward the edge of the roof, out of earshot of Sitwell. It wouldn't do for HYDRA to get wind of what they were planning. As soon as Natasha was close enough, Steve whispered, "We should get word out to the other Avengers if they're available. They may not be able to help, but they should be at least notified."

Natasha didn't say a word but nodded, looking out of the corner of her eye at Sitwell—still lying still under Sam's watchful eye. They stood there for a few minutes in silence before Natasha spoke, her mouth barely moving. "I contacted Clint after I showered over at Sam's. He was off-duty, but he said that he would be in D.C. in a few hours."

"Why?" Steve asked, and Natasha looked at him with a smirk.

"Because he thought you might need some avenging, what with the whole S.H.E.I.L.D launching a missile at us thing," she said. "Stark's AI alerted all of us when S.H.I.E.L.D put out their APB for you, but since you weren't arrested, Clint wanted to lie low—try and gain some knowledge on what's going on."

"Stark?"

"He was a little more enthusiastic," Natasha said, barely hiding her amusement. " Clint told me it took Banner two hours to remind him that without his suits, there was no way he could help us."

"Oh Ms. Romanoff, you couldn't be more wrong," a strange metallic voice came from behind Steve's shoulder. The super soldier turned around to see what could be the most welcomed sight in his life—Tony Stark, in an Iron Man suit, with Clint Barton in his arms and what looked to be back up in the form of their demigod teammate. "Also, did you just throw a man off the roof? I thought you and Cap would be lying low."

"Stark, you have no idea how good it is to see you," Steve smiled but tensing up a little as Stark landed on the roof. He knew Thor wasn't HYDRA, and if Natasha trusted Clint that was enough for Steve, but Tony was up in the air. He trusted Stark, a lot more than he did before New York, but the last thing Steve wanted was to have another Rumlow moment.

"Likewise Cap," Stark nodded and brought the faceplate up so everyone could see his smirk. "I had JARVIS draft up a quick suit as soon as the APB went out on you. I knew America's Boy Scout couldn't have done anything too bad to warrant S.H.I.E.L.D trying to arrest him."

"Plus Stark knew most of our secrets from when he hacked in on the helicarrier during the Loki incident," Clint snarked. "I think the fact that I fought with him during New York was the only reason I wasn't knocked on my ass by his repulsor blasts when he picked me up—and would you put me down!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at their antics and looked around the roof only to find Sam looking at him in wonder—almost as if he was trying to figure out how one quick conversation with Natasha had managed to summon all of the Avengers in one location.

"Who's this?" Stark asked, looking over at Sam, eyebrow raised in slight judgment—almost as if trying to determine if Sam would double cross Steve at some point. Clint had stopped squirming in Stark's arms and looked over as well.

"Sam Wilson," Sam stated, not even phased by the look Stark was giving him. Looking down, Sam nudged Sitwell with his foot. "Now, what are we going to do with him?"

Steve's attention was brought back to Sitwell upon Sam's question. He had no idea what he was going to do with Sitwell now. Suspecting he was HYDRA and having it confirmed were two very different things and it seemed to shut down his brain.

"We need him alive," Natasha said. "We need to get going."

"Going?" Stark asked as Steve nodded, forcing Sitwell to his feet. "Going where?"

Natasha didn't answer. Instead, she marched down the several flights of stairs they had traipsed what had to have been only five minutes ago when they were threatening Sitwell. Steve shot a small smile to Stark and motioned for Sam to drag Sitwell up. Sam did so, quickly yanking the other agent onto his feet and pushed him toward the stairwell.

"Cap, what's going on?" Clint asked as soon as Sitwell had gone out of view. "Why's SHIELD after you and Nat? She told me that they fired a bogey at you?!"

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't much time for this, but they had to be told. Keeping secrets was one of the few things he hated about Nick Fury-wasn't he just as bad if he didn't tell Thor, Bruce,

Clint and Tony?

"HYDRA's infuriated SHIELD," Steve said softly, almost as if he didn't want to admit it himself. Tony's sharp intake of air drew Steve's attention, and he whirled around to see probably the most severe expression ever to be on the billionaire's face. But then it hit him-Tony, despite how he denied it, was Howard's son. Of those of them on the roof, he would be the only one to know how dangerous HYDRA returning was.

"Let's go," Tony said, dropping his visor and finally setting Clint down on the roof. "You and Clint catch up to Nat and the new guy. Point Break and I'll fly ahead. Wouldn't do to make you too obvious a target."

"I know how you like the spotlight, Tony," Steve said with a smirk. "We'll meet you at SHIELD HQ. I'm sure you already know the address."

"Hey, I'm a consultant with them! I have to know the address. How else can I mail my invoices to them?" Tony joked as he flew off, Thor quickly following him. Clint and Steve looked at each other before Natasha came back into view.

"Hey, you fellows coming?" she asked.

"Right behind you," Steve nodded, and the three of them quickly made their way down the stairs to where Sam's car was waiting. Getting inside, the four of them began their trek to shut down HYDRA's plan.


End file.
